


The Price of Pride

by Khi0neFr0st



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, R18content, RobinIsMVP, fluffy Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0neFr0st/pseuds/Khi0neFr0st
Summary: Sanji gets hurt and pretends it's no big deal. Zoro doesn't let him get away with it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	The Price of Pride

“DINNER’S READY!” a familiar voice called out, rousing Zoro from his stupor on the dining table. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the owner, whose back was facing him and was currently preoccupied with calling out to the guys on deck. The people in question came rushing in, crowding around the dining table for dinner. “Oh, Zoro! You’re early,” Luffy said, taking his place next to him. Zoro grunted in response, his eyes still on the back of the blonde-haired cook who was retrieving a dish from the oven.

Of course Zoro was early. Of _course_ he was - he had been there the whole _goddamn_ afternoon, watching a certain stubborn someone who wouldn’t say a word to him as he prepared the same dish he was now bringing out and laying on the table. A certain stubborn someone who was still refusing to look at him, acting like everything was just the same as always, like he was okay, like he didn’t have that limp in his foot from the most _irrationally stupid thing Zoro had ever seen him do-_

Zoro stabbed into his meat pie and unceremoniously shoved it into his mouth. Chopper flinched. Amongst everyone, he was the only other crew member at the table who knew why. They had both been under his examination that morning, as the doctor assessed the throbbing mass on Sanji’s ankle and determined that it was bad enough to restrain him to bed for at least a day.

_At least a day_. Zoro could hear the words clearly in the back of his head, remembering how his worry was replaced with feelings of anger and frustration. It took him a moment to realize that these feelings were directed at himself more than anyone else, incensed when the cook insisted that he was fine, and that lunch would be ready shortly. Chopper had of course refused to let him walk, and maintained that he should stay in bed. But the cook had made up his mind, and that was that. Zoro held him back, snapping that a dumbass like him should follow the doctor and just stay put already. When Sanji had threatened to fight him for it, though, Zoro dropped the subject, opting to follow him around all day instead, not really sure of what he was trying to do but feeling as though he ought to be by his side anyway.

He sighed, taking another bite of his meat pie, gentler this time, and thought back to the events that led to everything. It had happened in the morning. It was just supposed to be another trip for recovering food supplies, as they walked around in the local market looking for meat and vegetable stock. It happened then. Despite his cloak, someone had recognized Zoro from the wanted posters. He had noticed the knife first as it came flying in their direction. A hearbeat later and all manner of blades came flinging at them as they struggled to identify the attacker, so he had drawn his sword and began deflecting them back. 

He had been doing a good job - or so he thought. It wasn’t until he heard “Zoro, look out!” and he turned to see the cook deflect another one of the many knives that he realized they’d both made a mistake as a rope latched onto the cook’s raised ankle and promptly slammed it into the corner of a nearby building, flinging him to a dark alleyway. Zoro could feel the heat rising in his chest as he immediately cut the rope and rushed over, making sure they were unseen and resting the blonde’s head in one hand as he supported his body with the other. 

“Oi! Cook! Shit- What-” Sanji flinched as he opened his eyes and shushed the swordsman. “Shh. You shouldn’t go around exposing your small vocabulary.” he chided, before managing a smile. “I’m fine," he reassured. Zoro tsked and looked away. “My ass you are. Can you walk?” he asked, looking back at the blonde. The man in question attempted to get up, holding onto the wall for support. “Yeah, I’ll manage,” he stated, before crumpling once again to the ground and grunting in pain. Zoro frowned. “No, you won’t,” he told him and took off his cloak, wrapping it around Sanji and placing him atop the baggage. “Hey! What-wh-” the cook stammered as Zoro once again carried the bulky sack on his back. “Who has the small vocabulary now?” he’d asked then, grinning back at the cook. The man had blushed and turned away, mumbling about getting better soon.

They stuck to the backstreets the rest of the way, avoiding trouble as best as they could. Sanji pointed out the route, laughing and making fun of Zoro’s inept navigational skills all the way. Despite his usual teasing, Zoro could hear an undertone of tightness laced in the cook’s voice, as if he was straining to hold back pain. He had refrained from saying a word about it, yet it seemed to only grow worse as they progressed. Though he knew the cook had been through way worse, it hadn’t stopped from tainting him with a growing worry as they got closer and closer to the ship.

And now here they were, Zoro feeling worried and angry and very very frustrated. With Sanji, for refusing to acknowledge the problem. With Chopper, for not trying hard enough to deal with it. With his crewmates, for being oblivious to it. But mostly, with himself. For not being strong enough to prevent it. For letting it happen when he knew that it would stand between the cook and his pride. For letting it happen when he knew that the stubborn bastard wouldn’t have listened to anyone who held him back from doing what he wanted because he was exactly the same way.

Zoro looked up from his empty plate, realizing that he was the only one remaining at the table and Sanji had already started on wiping the clean dishes. Zoro picked up his plate and got up, standing directly behind Sanji before setting it down on the sink beside them.

“You’re not getting up tomorrow,” he stated firmly. Sanji paused from his work. “What?” he asked, a tone of confusion and indignation in his voice. “I said,” Zoro repeated, gripping Sanji’s arms and brushing his mouth with his ear, “You’re not getting up tomorrow,” he whispered, his voice deep and husky. He could see the blush already dusting the tips of the blonde’s ears and creeping down his flushed neck. He leaned down, pressing a few gentle kisses down his nape, then baring his teeth at the joint where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Zoro… I-ngh, stop…” Sanji whispered back, squirming beneath the other man’s touch, leaning over the sink as their bodies pressed together, moist lips and strong hands making him drop the plate and dishrag he was holding. He could feel Zoro’s hot breath ghosting over the skin of his neck as it travelled upwards again to his ear, barely touching him and yet sending sparks everywhere he felt it. “I… need- _ah_ …!” Sanji gasped as he lurched forward, feeling Zoro’s tongue lick a spot inside where he was particularly sensitive. "I need to prepare breakfast…!” he panted, his arms trembling on either side of him as he faced downwards into the sink. This gave Zoro pause, his brows furrowing together in an expression of discernible irritation as he tightened his grip. He could feel the familiar heat rising, constricting in his chest. He’d had enough of this guy’s fucking persistence, and he was going to make sure he damn well knew it. 

With a “tch” and a single grunt, he heaved the cook onto his back, and began walking towards the door. “Wha- Hey! What the hell are you doing!” Sanji shouted, beating the swordsman’s back with his fists, much to no avail. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you this time, but you better put me down, you-” he paused as he realized they’d entered the deck’s storage room. “Huh? _Oof!_ ” Sanji grunted as Zoro threw him down on a mattress, none too gently, and locked the door behind them. Sanji found Zoro’s face in the semi-darkness, illuminated by moonlight from a single window. “Bastard- You prepared for this,” he said, gritting his teeth as he lay splayed on the mattress, resting on his elbows. Zoro smirked. “Wait a moment and I’ll show you how good I am at preparing,” he replied, licking his lips as he took off his shirt. 

Sanji grew even redder at this, attempting to right himself before a strong arm trapped his hands above his head. He lay there panting without much of a choice, his head collapsing onto the soft mattress. Zoro looked down at him with an incomprehensible expression, sitting up with each of his legs on either side of the cook’s torso. Sanji gulped as he found himself ogling the display above him, not liking how his body was responding to seeing strong waist muscles slope down towards tight hips, and how that broad chest flexed as Zoro crept closer until he was looking directly into his face. "Let me go, asshole," he hissed, squirming beneath the strong grip, before Zoro grinned and kneed him right between his legs. Sanji gasped as his neck jerked upwards without his permission, and he was made very aware of the tightness in his own pants. 

"F-fuck...!" he cursed, struggling even harder this time, eager to rid himself of this situation so that he could be embarrassed somewhere else. The legs around him caged him well, however. He stopped for a while, panting and glaring up at the man above him. "Zoro, I swear I'm going to fucking-" he was cut short as a hand splayed across his stomach with mock tenderness, and he wished he could kick the shit-eating face the swordsman was wearing right now. Zoro kept his gaze on the cook as his fingers caressed the planes of his stomach, moving downwards, causing the flush on Sanji's face to spread. _Shit._ Sanji gulped. "Zoro," he breathed, his voice coming out softer than he'd intended, making him even angrier. He was unable to act on it, though, as the hand reached its destination, nursing his aching need, and a moan ripped from his throat as his head tipped backward.

Sanji gulped again, the tent in his pants growing almost painful. “Zoro,” he breathed again, his voice barely over a whisper as he squirmed and struggled, trying to free his hands. “Please,” his voice came out as a whimper and he hated himself for it. He'd sounded like he was begging - although for what, he wasn't sure.

Zoro stared at him in pleasant surprise, his pupils darkening with lust, before smirking again and smashing their lips together. The slick sound of parting flesh sent heat straight down to Sanji’s gut, further exacerbating his problem as Zoro’s tongue forced open his lips, dragging it across the roof of his mouth and provoking more involuntary moans from the helpless cook. Zoro pulled away first, leaving Sanji feeling empty at the loss, before pressing his lips to his neck. Sanji gasped as he jerked his neck forward, surprising the both of them as he flushed again, humiliated. He closed his eyes and turned to the side, relishing the warmth and wetness of Zoro’s lips more than he cared to admit. 

“Ngghh… Mmm…” Sanji moaned, biting his lip to keep any more sounds from escaping. Zoro raised his head at this and placed his fingers underneath the blonde's chin, forcing his face towards him. “Let me hear you,” he whispered, bending down and nuzzling the soft golden hair. Sanji’s eyes remained closed as he shook his head no. Zoro frowned at this and decided to do something about it, returning Sanji’s head to the side and pressing his tongue to the inside of his ear before sucking. “Ah…! Ah… _ah_ …” Sanji opened his eyes in surprise, moaning and trembling as Zoro continued his ministrations. Sanji panted in his side and looked up when Zoro pulled away, licking his lips and sitting upright. 

During the whole mess, Sanji’s suit jacket and the first button of his dress shirt had come undone, baring his pale collarbones. “Zoro…?” Sanji managed in between pants, pulling himself up into a sitting position with his back to the wall. Zoro wiped his mouth before restraining his arm against the wall with his right hand, the other undoing his buttons as he leaned in to suck a line of hickeys along his neck. Sanji gave in, throwing his head back against the wall, moaning as he gripped the sheets beneath them. Soon enough Zoro had reached the last button on his dress shirt, and wasted no time in discarding it off him before moving downwards still. 

Sanji felt his eyes widen as he threw his arms in front of him before screaming “No, wait!” as he pulled his legs towards himself, hesitating despite the bulge in his pants that was begging to differ. This made Zoro pause before he replied. “This is your punishment. I’m not going to wait,” he stated, matter-of-factly, before grabbing Sanji’s arms for the third time that night and holding them above his head with one hand, while pulling at his belt buckle with the other. Sanji shook and trembled beneath the intense gaze, whether from nervousness or anticipation he didn’t know. 

Zoro slid off his dress pants, freeing his cock from its tight restraints. “Zoro...” Sanji pleaded one last time. “Don’t…!” but it was too late. Zoro tossed his underwear to the side, now leaving Sanji totally exposed. “D-don’t look, idiot!” he said, closing his eyes again and turning to his side as Zoro spread his bare legs apart and undid his own zipper. He felt himself being laid down again gently on the mattress and opened his eyes, only to discover Zoro facing him again. “You better be prepared. I told you, you’re not getting up tomorrow.” 

Sanji’s eyes once again widened in surprise before Zoro’s lips slammed into his, kissing and sucking and slurping and overwhelming him with sensation. Just then he felt a finger penetrate his entrance, and he broke apart to gasp, clinging onto Zoro’s back with both hands as his legs involuntarily wrapped around the other’s torso. “Mmmph… Nnngh…!” Sanji moaned, biting into his knuckles as another finger came, spreading him open. Zoro pushed in and out, letting him get used to it before entering a third finger. Sanji arched his back, moaning loudly and feeling unbelievably full. 

Zoro pulled his head back, letting Sanji rest on the mattress as he twisted his fingers inside, wanting to see every expression he made. The blonde still had his arms wrapped around the swordsman’s neck, making little moans and gasps each time Zoro’s fingers moved. Sanji opened his eyes and looked at the man above him. “Zoro,” he gasped. “Please,” he pleaded for the second time that night. Zoro stared at him for a good second, his own face clouding over in lust. That was all that was needed to push him over the edge. Zoro removed his fingers, gripped the sheets on either side of the blonde below him, and thrust in. Sanji nearly screamed, his back arching off the bed as his fingers pressed into the back of Zoro’s neck. “Zoro! _Ah! AH…!_ ”he moaned, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. 

Zoro panted, sweat dripping from his forehead as he continued to push in, still unable to sheath himself all the way. He grunted, pushing in harder as Sanji quivered beneath him, sobs and moans resounding throughout the room. Once he was fully in, he opened his eyes and caressed the side of the cook’s face, wiping away his tears. “It’s all in now,” he reassured. “Does it hurt that bad?” he asked, hating how he was still worried even when this was supposed to be a punishment. Sanji shook his head, “It’s fine. I…It’s good,” he managed to choke out. A blush crept up over Zoro’s face, provoked by the sight of the cook beneath him. 

“Shit… you… this is your fault!” he growled, pulling out to the tip and pushing back in all the way to his hilt, not giving Sanji the time to adjust, tears streaming down his face as his thighs trembled and his mouth opened in a wordless scream. “Can’t breathe…”Sanji uttered in a broken gasp, his left hand’s grip on Zoro’s neck loosening as he grabbed at the sheets for support instead. This only turned Zoro on even more, as he began to rock forward at an even pace, bending down every now and then to suck on the blonde’s lips or leave a hickey on his collarbones. Sanji bared himself the entire time, allowing the swordsman access to every inch of his skin. Zoro travelled even further down, leaving marks all along the way and enjoying the small, stuttered gasps Sanji was making above him. He raised his hand to tangle his fingers in the soft blonde locks, planting a kiss on his forehead before giving a particularly rough thrust. 

Sanji choked on his own moan, the pain and the pleasure overwhelming him as he raised his head to search for Zoro’s lips. Zoro bent down and kissed him softly, giving several more rough thrusts until he felt it. Sanji broke apart from the kiss to gasp, his walls tightening around Zoro as pleasure wracked through his body. “Found it,” Zoro grinned, sitting up to reposition himself at a better angle. He unwrapped Sanji’s legs from around him as the cook gave him a curious look, before placing them on his shoulders. Sanji’s eyes widened for the second time that night as he realized what he was about to do. 

“Zoro…” Sanji gulped, breathing out his name in a whisper. The swordsman pressed a kiss to his knee and stroked the inside of his trembling thigh, reassuring him gently before snapping his hips forward. Sanji threw his head back and screamed, gripping the sheets tightly as his body shuddered through the almost unbearable pleasure. Zoro moaned as Sanji clenched around him, screaming his name. Zoro pulled out slowly and pushed in again, letting the both of them get used to the sensation, only hitting Sanji’s prostate every few thrusts but still making the both of them feel good. 

It wasn’t until several thrusts later that he regained his speed, going faster and faster as he began to act on his impatience and frustration. Sanji writhed on the sheets, torn between pleasure and discomfort in between moans. Zoro went even faster, setting an unforgivable pace and drawing a series of choked screams from Sanji whose tears were once again streaming down as his thighs trembled and his body twitched with each thrust. “Zoro… Zoro, wait! Slow down!” he breathed, feeling the air getting knocked out of him each time Zoro pushed back in. Sanji’s legs began to stiffen, his vocal cords almost burning out as Zoro fucked him. Every little movement was overloading his senses with stimulation, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. The swordsman began to tire out, his thrusts growing more erratic as he progressed, signalling that he was also getting close. He panted as he continued to ram himself into the cook, setting his legs down so that he could bend down and kiss him. It was too much for Sanji, who wrapped his arms around Zoro’s back, moaning as he he came with a beautiful body shudder. Just as Zoro felt the warm walls close in around him, he came, clenching his eyes tightly as he spilled into Sanji.

When they pulled apart, gasping and panting for air as their foreheads rested together, Zoro noticed he felt lighter than he had all day. He looked at the cook, eyebrows furrowing again ever so slightly, his right hand cupping his face and his left on the mattress beside them. “You…” he started, the anger and and tension finally leaving his body. “If you’re going to be reckless, then at least don’t be stubborn,” he sighed. Sanji scoffed. “You’re one to talk,” he replied, laughing. “I would’ve at least followed Chopper,” Zoro snapped back before pulling out of Sanji and lying down on the space beside him, still breathing hard. The blonde closed his eyes contentedly and hummed. “No, you wouldn’t,” he said simply, before resting his head on Zoro’s chest and closing his eyes. Zoro frowned and thought on this for a moment, staring at the ceiling. _No, I wouldn’t,_ he decided. Not that he would ever let him know that. The cook on his chest chuckled and looked up at him. “Realized it, didn’t you?” he laughed again, and this time Zoro tackled him, holding both his arms down on either side of the mattress. 

They stared at each other, holding each other's gazes, before Zoro bent down and their lips met. Sanji hummed into the kiss, easing one of his hands out from the swordsman’s grip to run it through his short green hair. When they broke apart, Sanji was smiling. “You fucking idiot,” he chuckled endearingly. “You’re the idiot,” Zoro replied, lying back down, the mirth in his voice and the smile on his lips betraying how he really felt despite his words. Sanji sighed. “I guess I’m not getting up tomorrow after all,” he said. “Damn right you’re not,” Zoro told him, feeling an odd sense of pride for the remark. “I always make good on my promises,” he smirked. “Yeah right. Do you have any idea how sore my back is right now? You totally overdid it, you muscle-brained marimo,” he snorted. “Didn’t sound like you were complaining,” Zoro replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Sanji blushed and looked away, embarrassed at how loud he had been. “You better tell them they’re eating out tomorrow,” he said, turning to his empty side. Zoro laughed at this silently, before turning to him and wrapping the sheets around both of them. “Yeah, I got it.”

****  
Zoro yawned as he opened the door to the ship’s dining room, only to discover a lone Robin sampling the coffee in their coffee-maker. She didn’t look up as he entered, simply continuing to bask in the aroma of her freshly brewed drink. “Where…?” he asked, looking around as if the rest of the crew were hiding somewhere in the small room. This time she looked at him, ignoring his disheveled appearance and unkempt hair. 

“Why, they’re preparing to eat out, of course,” she replied, smiling knowingly. He blinked. “What?” he asked, although he already knew. She laughed. “Cook-san was quite vocal last night. Perhaps next time you should be more gentle with him, hm?” she said casually, taking a sip from her coffee. Zoro was unable to stop the blush from creeping across his face. “I- you- that’s-” he stuttered, backing out of the room slightly. She laughed again. “I was on watch last night, and Tony-kun told me everything. I must say, the storage room does require quite a bit of effort to sound-proof.” she said, winking at him. Zoro gulped as he simultaneously felt embarrassment and relief crashing down upon him. 

“That’s… thanks.” he said, unable to think of anything else to say. She nodded. “Although, I’m afraid it’s up to you to come up with an excuse for why you two were not present during bedtime last night,” she chuckled. Zoro blushed redder, and she laughed outright. “Anyway, shall we bring you home some food? I’m sure the rest of us wouldn’t want you missing out on the island’s rich culture, as they have been made to believe,” she stated, giving him one final chuckle before exiting the room. 

Zoro sighed. _Next time, huh?_ he thought, grinning, before walking back to the storage room. He supposed he’d definitely have to be more careful next time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! This is actually my first work on here, so the fact that you're reading this (even if you're an editor hahaha) is very much appreciated. I enjoyed writing the fluffy scenes and floofy Zoro, but I hope it's not too out of character. The smut was definitely the most challenging part, and it was more difficult to write than I had anticipated, but that's alright. Anyway, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it, and thanks again :D


End file.
